fanfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Khumba 2
Khumba 2 is an South African 3D Animated film and it is the Sequel to the 2013 film Khumba. Most of the cast returned with some new faces. It takes place a year after the first film. It was made by TiggerFilms Animation and is distributed by Millennium Entertainment in the Us (Just like the First One) it was released on 22 May 2015. Plot The Film starts at the Place of Truth where we see a Eagle name Will. He is a protector of the Place of Truth, but then he meet a African Leopard. Will thought it was Phango but it turns out it is his son Romeo. He ask the Eagle the truth about his Father's death. Will tried to hang on but he spit it out that a half-stripes zebra pushed him of the cliff and rocks collapsed on him . Romeo is now determined so he left the Place of Truth. Meanwhile at the waterhole, Khumba the zebra was playing a football game with Nigel and the other zebras. Bradley the Ostrich was the ref. After the game Khumba heard his father Seko calling him. Khumba reach him and also saw Tombi and Mkhulu. Seko gave Khumba a Flower that was from Khumba's late mother. Khumba started crying but Tombi cheered him up. Khumba and Tombi bumped into Mama V and Bradley. Mama V said that a old friend came to visit. The two Zebras followed them and saw Will the Eagle. Seko, Skalk the Wild Dog, Nora the Merino Sheep and Grumpy the Riverine Rabbit came afterwards. Will and Seko recognise each other which conferenced the others. Seko said that Will was his childhood friend as he was the runt of the litter when he was young. Will then saw Khumba and starting looking around him. Then the Eagle saw the Half-Stripes on Khumba and he Gasped. Will said that he got a visit from Romeo that he is after Khumba for revenge. Then he said Romeo is the son of Phango, Everyone gasped. Khumba then explain that their could be other half-stripes Zebras (Ether though he defeat Phango). Will interrupted him saying he is the only Half-Stripe Zebra. But the Eagle said if he goes to the Place of Truth, Khumba can found out why he is half-stripe. So Khumba with help from Tombi, Mama V, Bradley, Skalk, Nora, Grumpy and Meek the Meerkat. Will and Seko guides them to the Place of Truth. Romeo went to the Water hole and pounded on Nigel and Fifi asking them where is Khumba until Mkhulu pushed him out of the way. Romeo was defeat easily until he trick Mkhulu to turn to the left and he pounced on him, Romeo was about to kill Mkhulu until he heard a sound. He know that was Will so he let go of Mkhulu and goes to him, but he saw another Eagle and the Zebra's escaped. Meanwhile Khumba and friends continuing following Seko and Will until a bunch of Wild dog came. Skalk stopped them and tell them to let them though, so they did. But it was getting to night time so Will guide them to a camp site to sleep. But Khumba could not sleep so he chose to take a little walk. Tombi noticed he left. Khumba was sitting down looking at the night sky thinking about his mother and why he is the only Half-Striped Zebra. Then he saw Tombi sitting down with him. She asked him what was wrong so Khumba told her. Khumba started thinking about he should do it alone not getting his friend danger from Romeo, but Tombi hold his hooves and said that she is with him no matters what happens. The Two Zebra look at the beautiful star. Bradley and Mama V was hiding behind the bush noticed the Love between Khumba and Tombi as they nodded off. The next day Khumba and friends reached the Place of Truth. Will showed Khumba the palace where the truth comes out. Tombi, Seko, Bradley and Mama V went with him. Khumba went inside and saw a Stature of a Mantis. Then a Light came out and it sound like the Mantis that Khumba met before. Mantis told Khumba the reason why he is Half-Stripe is unknown. Khumba got angry until Mantis told him that the thing he knows why he is Half-Stripe is because the Mantis knows that Khumba will be brave at birth and he will become a great leader. Khumba ran away with Tombi chasing him. Tombi saw Khumba and cheered him up. They would about to enter but they were attacked by Romeo. The Leopard saw Khumba and knows that he is the one that killed Phango. Romeo was about to attack him until Will came and carried him off the Place of Truth and threw him to a Waterhole. Khumba started to think he should do what Mantis said and become a Leader. They returned to the Waterhole and Khumba delivered a speech of how to defeat Romeo. Everyone joined in and Khumba's chance to be a leader is now. Romeo reach them but was attacked by Mama V and Bradley. Romeo was getting beaten but he grabbed Tombi by her body. Khumba kicked Romeo so he can let go of Tombi. Romeo taunted Khumba about not knowing who he is until Khumba told him that he is the chosen one and headbutted Romeo. Khumba and Romeo was fighting strong but Khumba was defeated. Romeo was about to finish him off until Will grabbed and threw Romeo into the air and Khumba finished him off by kicking him to a bunch of rock and suffered the same fate as his dad. The waterhole is safe and their normal Seko and Mkhulu as they ran to the sunset. Cast *Jake T. Austin as Khumba the Zebra *AnnaSophia Robb as Tombi the Zebra *Loretta Devine as Mama V the Wildebeest *Richard E. Grant as Bradley the Ostrich *Laurence Fishburne as Seko the Zebra *Steve Buscemi as Skalk the Wild Dog *Catherine Tate as Nora the Merino Sheep *William Shanter as Romeo the African Leopard *Ben Vereen as Mkhulu the Zebra *Alexander Polinsky as Nigel the Zebra *Jeff Bennett as Grumpy the Riverine Rabbit *Dee Bradley Baker as Meek The Meerkat *Jennifer Cody as Fifi the Zebra *Adrian Rhodes as Mantis *Kevin Spacey as Will the Eagle Development The sequel was announced at 21st of May 2014. Critical Response Khumba 2 received a Mixed Review and got 50% on Rotten Tomatoes. Box Office Khumba 2 opened at $30.302.120 and finished at $245.500.20 Category:Films